1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. The excitons release energy, thereby causing light to be emitted.
A pixel electrode, which is one of the electrodes of the organic light emitting diode display, may be formed of three layers, such as indium tin oxide (ITO)/Ag alloy/indium tin oxide (ITO). In addition, barrier ribs having openings exposing the greater part of the pixel electrode are formed thereon to surround the edge of the pixel electrode.
Since the barrier ribs are formed by photolithography, residue of the barrier ribs remains on the pixel electrode. As a result, current does not uniformly inject into the pixel electrode of the organic light emitting diode display, thereby leading to a reduction in image stacking lifetime. The image stacking lifetime refers to a time period during which images can keep the same picture quality.
Although plasma treatment may be performed to remove by-products of the barrier ribs, plasma treatment using oxygen may cause the Ag alloy constituting the pixel electrode to be deformed. In addition, it is difficult to completely remove the residue of the barrier ribs by plasma treatment using nitrogen. Moreover, the luminous efficiency decreases because the Ag alloy constituting the pixel electrode has a lower reflectivity than pure Ag.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the described embodiments. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.